


Découverte

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Richie Tozier, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Petite introspection sur Eddie qui n'aimait pas le sexe avant d'en avoir avec Richie - et de découvrir qu'il était même assez dominant.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 17





	Découverte

Toute sa vie durant, Eddie a été persuadé qu'il n'aimait pas le sexe. Les femmes avec qui il avait eu des rapports étaient assertives, et il manquait d'assurance par rapport à elle, aussi se réfugiait-il dans la passivité ce qui soit les dégoûtaient, soit les rendaient asservissantes.  
Il se sentait détaché de lui-même lorsqu'il leurs faisait l'amour, comme si son pénis n'était qu'un outil pour cimenter leur relation et relâcher la pression. Ça n'avait jamais été à propos de ce qu'il voulait, mais plutôt de ce qu'il devait faire. C'était _normal_. Classique.  
Hétérosexuel.  
Il a trouvé avec Richie quels étaient ses besoins. Affectifs d'abord, et c'était le plus important : il avait besoin d'être rassuré par un partenaire qui ne s'affolait de rien, qui se moquait avec désinvolture de l'absurdité de ses angoisses tout en comprenant intimement les causalités de ces comportements ; il voulait être écouté mais aussi bousculé quand ses habitudes lui faisaient défaut.  
Richie collait bien à ce profil, et il faisait preuve d'un talent extraordinaire pour garder l'équilibre dans la tête d'Eddie.  
Sexuels aussi, et c'est là qu'Eddie avait été le plus surpris, puisqu'il n'imaginait pas que Richie puisse être aussi versatile. Il était ouvert à toutes les expérimentations qu'Eddie proposait, et il était vite apparu qu'il préférait lorsqu'Eddie prenait les commandes.  
Et Eddie avait alors découvert qu'il aimait le sexe, mais pas n'importe comment. Il aimait dominer son partenaire et que celui-ci soit parfaitement obéissant. Il n'exigeait pas grand chose – rien d'extravagant – mais il aimait ordonner à l'autre ce qu'il devait faire, puis dicter ce qu'il allait accomplir – ainsi, s'il y avait un désaccord, ils pouvaient se mettre au point avant de commencer. C'était une histoire de contrôle et de perfectionnisme, parce qu'Eddie aimait quand tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu, cela apaisait tout ce qui, le reste du temps, lui pourrissait l'esprit.  
Dans la continuité de ce principe, il aimait particulièrement la sodomie en levrette. La première fois qu'ils avaient essayé, Eddie avait dû s'arrêter en plein milieu parce que son cœur battait si fort qu'il en avait paniqué, de peur de faire un infarctus.  
Il se sentait puissant dans cette position. Il adorait que Richie se mette à quatre pattes comme un chien, affirmant soudain l’asymétrie de leur rapport, le temps d'un relâchement, d'une baise à même la moquette du salon.  
Quand Richie acceptait de suivre ses directives, c'était une preuve de confiance : Eddie était accro à cette solidité de leur lien, à la force qui les attachait l'un à l'autre. Il n'y avait rien de plus grisant que ça, et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient beaucoup essayé avant de trouver ce qui leurs convenait le mieux à tous les deux. Afin de rester malgré tout sur un pied d'égalité.  
Heureusement, ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ils se complétaient parfaitement et de bien des façons.  
« Ouvre un peu plus les cuisses... », souffla Eddie en enfonçant à nouveau le plug.  
Richie gémit, la tête contre le dossier du canapé contre lequel il était appuyé ; il obéit, les genoux tremblants, et Eddie fit rouler l'objet oblongue en lui, étirant davantage son anus distendu. Puis doucement, il retira le jouet, ramenant le lubrifiant qui coulait du trou béant vers celui-ci avec la pointe du plug.  
Il donna le jouet à Richie et ce dernier hésita avant de lui donner les préservatifs.  
\- Je...  
\- Quoi Richie ?  
\- Non. Rien.  
Eddie continua de se caresser lentement pour entretenir son érection. Il fixa Richie avec sévérité :  
\- Tu sais que je suis ouvert aux suggestions, alors accouche.  
\- Je...je voudrais te sentir...jouir en moi, s'étrangla Richie.  
Eddie déglutit, sentant un frisson d'excitation lui parcourir l'échine jusqu'au sommet du crâne. Il se lécha les lèvres et passa une main sur l'étendue vaste que représentait le dos de Richie sous lui.  
\- Je peux pas faire ça, souffla-t-il à regret.  
\- Je sais, murmura Richie. Je...je voulais juste...que tu saches que si jamais...un jour...enfin, l'option est sur la table.  
Touché, Eddie se pencha pour l'embrasser sur l'épaule. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça, peut-être jamais, et Richie le savait. Ça allait à l'encontre de toutes les recommandations médicales.  
Il déchira l'emballage du préservatif et s'empressa de l'enfiler. Il était dur depuis un petit moment déjà, pourtant il prit la télécommande pour augmenter le son de la télévision.  
\- Ne te retient pas, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je veux t'entendre crier.  
Puis il enfourna sa queue dans l'orifice de Richie jusqu'à la garde.  
Une voiture explosa à l'écran et le bruit couvrit le couinement de Richie lorsque les cuisses d'Eddie frappèrent son derrière imposant, faisant tressauter ses épaules.  
Eddie agrippa ses poignées d'amour et entama de rapides va-et-vient, extirpant de son amant des cris de plus en plus sonores :  
\- Eds ! Ooooh ! Oh ! Plus...plus FORT ! Baise...moi, BAISE-MOI ! Oooooh !!  
Ces cris de passion étaient la clef pour embraser Eddie : il n'y avait rien de plus valorisant que de constater la conséquence de ses actions par les manifestations de plaisir bruyantes de son compagnon.  
Il y avait aussi un pouvoir enivrant à être enfin capable d'exprimer ce qui restait enfoui la plupart du temps - parce que la fougue et l'adulation n'étaient pas des traits qu'il pouvait beaucoup extérioriser dans la vie de tous les jours, parce qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas leur place pendant ses heures de travail ou les courses au supermarché. Pourtant, c'était aussi une part de lui, cet appétit vorace de possession, cette flamme intense - _cet amour_.  
Hélas - ou heureusement - leurs parties de jambes en l'air duraient rarement longtemps. Et en vérité il n'y avait pas de honte à cela : auparavant, Eddie avait toujours trouvé cela interminable, mais avec toujours la crainte qu'on lui reproche son manque d'endurance, tout comme on le blâmait à demi-mot pour son enthousiasme restreint.  
Il avait réalisé bien plus tard que les préliminaires faisaient partie de l'action, que le plaisir pouvait aussi naître dans l'attente, et aussi qu'il aimait profiter de l'après.  
Ce qu'il appelait en lui-même l _'enrobage_ était aussi important que le sexe en soi : le contexte, l'environnement, les caresses et les mots, les accessoires, tout cela enrichissait l'expérience, qui ne se résumait plus à la seule pénétration - celle-ci pouvant même être totalement absente lors de leurs rapports.  
Ces réflexions étaient toujours en cours dans sa tête, il prenait tout doucement conscience de tout cela. C'était une porte ouverte sur un univers de possibilités qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'explorer.  
Richie poussa un rugissement guttural en se cambrant, jouissant dans le préservatif qu'Eddie tenait à ce qu'il mette - pour ne pas souiller le mobilier ou le sol. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans ses bras, le temps de reprendre son souffle, les jambes tremblotantes – mais il restait néanmoins docilement en position, sans même qu'Eddie ait besoin de demander. Il y avait aussi une part de honte après avoir été aussi bruyant et quémandeur, quelque chose qu'Eddie ne savait pas encore comment apaiser.  
Ce dernier caressa son dos large et pâle à pleines mains, s'extasiant silencieusement d'avoir tant de _Richie_ à toucher. Il était grand, si grand, et lourd, et présent, et il appartenait entièrement à Eddie, ne cessait de le prouver à chaque instant et en particulier ainsi offert ; il était sien. Il était _sien_.  
Eddie déglutit en sentant la pression grimper dans son bas-ventre, son sexe encore étroitement emprisonné dans les chairs tendres et intimes de son partenaire. Il se pencha et embrassa sa nuque en la dégageant des mèches de cheveux qui tombaient dessus, goûtant ici la sueur de leurs ébats.   
Richie frissonna et Eddie posa sa joue sur son omoplate : il pouvait recouvrir tout le corps de Richie dans cette position, c'était tellement agréable de l'avoir ainsi, de le tenir. Ça n'avait aucune importance que leurs peaux soient moites et collantes, au contraire, car c'était parce qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cet état. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient.  
\- C'est bon, souffla Richie. Tu peux...tu peux continuer.  
Eddie déposa un baiser sur son épaule et caressa doucement sa tempe avec son nez avant de se redresser paresseusement. Il reprit ses va-et-vient, mais beaucoup plus lentement – et de toute façon, il était à sa limite. Il se mordit la lèvre et tressaillit violemment lorsque l'orgasme le saisit juste en dessous les testicules pour ensuite s'étendre de la pointe de sa queue jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses jambes et irradier dans son ventre.  
\- Bordel, hoqueta-t-il en donnant de petits coups de rein convulsifs avant de se retirer.  
Richie gémit à nouveau avant de se redresser pour qu'Eddie le prenne dans ses bras. Par hasard – ou peut-être pas – ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de son compagnon, leurs doigts se croisèrent.  
Eddie s'occupa de leurs capotes respectives, entraînant Richie jusqu'à la salle de bain où il put les jeter et donner à Richie son peignoir. Ce dernier l'enfila pour revenir se lover contre Eddie, ce dernier ravi de lui apporter tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin.   
\- Câlin dans le lit ?, proposa-t-il gentiment.  
\- Hm, répondit Richie en levant le nez du refuge de son cou pour lui faire un bisou.  
Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'Eddie aimait vraiment le sexe.


End file.
